1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a cord take-up function.
2. Background of the Invention
Among the various kinds of recording and/or reproducing apparatus, there are a recording and/or reproducing apparatus employing a tape-shaped recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus employing a disc-shaped recording medium, such as an optical disc.
Among these recording and/or reproducing apparatus, there is such an apparatus having a recording and/or reproducing unit housed within its main body portion and a remote controller operating as an external equipment for entering and supplying switching signals for switching between the operating modes via a signal cable to the recording and/or reproducing unit.
The recording and/or reproducing unit has a loader for a recording medium, such as a tape cassette or a disc cartridge, and a head device, such as an optical pickup unit or a magnetic head.
The remote control unit generates an operating signal in keeping with a manual operation for supplying the operating signal via a signal cable to the recording and/or reproducing unit. The recording and/or reproducing unit is responsive to the supplied operating signal to switch between recording, reproduction, music number selection and stop and to execute the selected operation.
The acoustic signals outputted by the recording and/or reproducing unit are converted into audible signals by an electro-acoustic transducer (headphone device) constituting an external equipment connected to the recording and/or reproducing unit over a signal cable.
The signal cable interconnecting the recording and/or reproducing unit and the remote controller and the signal cable interconnecting the recording and/or reproducing unit and the headphone device are combined into one cable, and the above-mentioned remote controller is provided at a mid portion of the signal cable interconnecting the recording and/or reproducing unit and the headphone device.
Among these recording and/or reproducing apparatus, there is such an apparatus in which an end portion of the signal cable interconnecting the recording and/or reproducing unit and the headphone device, which is to be connected to the main body portion, is connected to a brush-shaped electrode part provided in a cable reel. This brush-shaped electrode part is configured for being in sliding contact with the electrode part of the recording and/or reproducing unit within the main body portion.
The end portion of the signal cable is soldered to the brush-shaped electrode part of the cable reel after the cable reel has been rotatably mounted within the main body portion.
Since the cable reel has already been assembled within the main body portion, and the portion of the brush-shaped electrode part connected to the signal cable is in the hub portion at the center of the cable reel, the operation of soldering the end portion of the signal to the brush-shaped electrode part is a laborious and painstaking operation. That is, with the soldering operation, it is extremely difficult to execute the operation in a short period of time while maintaining electrical and mechanical reliability.
With the recording and/or reproducing apparatus, a reel support shaft for rotatably supporting the cable reel is supported by a supporting member which is distinct from the printed board carrying an electrode part configured for being contacted by the brush-shaped electrode part. Thus, the printed board and the supporting member are arranged in a layered fashion in the vicinity of the cable reel thus, thereby complicating and enlarging the size of the apparatus.